The present invention relates to vehicle control systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for controlling vehicle systems (e.g., steering, braking, etc.) to regulate performance characteristics of the vehicle such as the yaw rate and the side-slip angle of the vehicle.